Half-Life 2 - Unused Visgroups/Prison
__NOEDITSECTION__ The prison chapters don't quite manage the heights of the Coast chapters, but they aren't far off either. d2_prison_01 _antlion templates Four named npc_antlions. _func_clip_vphysics A func_clip_vphysics covering one of the enterable Combine soldier bunkers. name filter A filter_activator_name referencing an unused targetname, "tower_guard". _bent fence A fence prop, with some attached clip brushes. It clearly isn't for the current revision of the map, as it overlaps with a wall. _props in alley Three props behind a fenced-off alleyway. _expensive pipe Modifications have been made to better demonstrate what this was. An entrance to a brush-based pipe unrelated to the one the player uses to enter the map. _expensive pipes prison_01_07.png prison_01_07a.png Three additional sets of brush-based pipes that were removed, with noticeable leftovers in the surrounding brushwork. _second depot model A second, differently-placed depot model. _retarded brush spotlights Two brush-based spotlights. _areaportal triggers Two sets of triggers referring to "areaportal_tunnels", each telling it to either open or close. _fences Some removed fences. In the present layout of the map, most of them overlap with the walls and/or floor. _perf removed soldiers prison_01_12.png prison_01_12a.png prison_01_12b.png Three different combine soldiers scattered across various tower railings. _perf removed container Two isolated dropship containers, which overlap with some similarly-placed dumpsters. _metal panels Several scattered metal panels, placed around the concrete-floored courtyard. _excessive hints A long continual line of hint brushes, ranging from the enterable combine soldier base to the lower concrete courtyard. _perf removed windows prison_01_16.png prison_01_16a.png prison_01_16b.png Three sets of removed windows, all on inaccessible towers. _gunship vs player neutral Two ai_relationship entities named "propanetank_penn_hates_me", which make the gunship neutral to players and antlions. d2_prison_02 2 objects A simple light prop, and a matching light entity. water_lod trigger Prison_02_02.png prison_02_02a.png A large set of triggers, that, despite their name, have no inputs or outputs. 12 objects prison_02_03.png prison_02_03a.png A removed set of windows with walls between that are textured differently than from the rest of the room. Behind the white light emitter brushes are same glass windows. tunnel_playerclip Two sets of playerclip affixed to the front and end of the tunnel that goes into the office with two dead Combine soldiers. _crate blocklos A "toolsblock_los" brush similarly positioned to the supply crate. Presumably, it was used for the headcrab nearby. _bloated 3d skybox A cut skybox, reusing the model seen previously on d2_coast_12. d2_prison_03 wall break2 Several func_physboxes in the same position as the wall that the antlion guard breaks. wall break Another set of physboxes on the other wall the antlion guard breaks. peek script A scripted_sequence named "showers_script_guard_1" without a target NPC that says to enter "peek_enter". A remnant from the older versions of this map where the antlion guard could peek into holes in the wall where the player could hide. It is not within the current map's boundaries. peek trigger A trigger_multiple that activates the aforementioned "showers_script_guard_1". peek script 2 The succeeding scripted_sequence to peek script's, which tells the again not-filled-out targetname to "peek_squeeze" Again, a remnant from the older versions. depot model A depot model placed outside the map, overlapping with part of the unused skybox. The unused models shown use either of these two world models - models/props_wasteland/bridge_support.mdl, or models/props_wasteland/tracksection.mdl. 5 objects A set of func_physbox-based wood planks covering the doors in the shower antlion guard area. tau soldier A npc_combine_s, point_template, and ai_changehintgroup. They appear to be connected to the cut "tau cannon" sequence, presumably hiding behind the cabinets after the player breaks the glass with the tau cannon. 6 objects Six light_spot entities, pointing to outside the second floor control room. 8 objects Two sets of four light_spot entities. They align fairly well with the (unlit) lights present above. 1 object prison_03_11.png|Early prison_03_11b.png|Final An unused light_environment, with much darker colors than the final counterparts. control room light A light_spot in a similar position and angle to the light_spots present in "6 objects". scrap doors A door prefab, with the surrounding geometry. button A dev-textured button that is placed outside the map. No entities are tied to it. gate1 stuff prison_03_15.png prison_03_15a.png A slightly more complex button (that's actually tied to a func_button) and missing models, referring to "models/props_borealis/light_cagelight02_off.mdl". antlion nameholder An npc_antlion entity named "chaser_ant". stairway_to_nowhere_fence A fence that covers one side of the catwalk's railing. old_side_vent prison_03_18.png prison_03_18a.png A few transparent vent grates upwards from where the player is, and a nodrawed brush far further out. They overlap with the fan room in the final map. Old_Vort_Scenario A cut sequence. Based on speculation, the player was to rescue the Vortiguant, and have him charge the player's tau cannon in order to "break the glass". This would allow the player to access an otherwise-inaccessible guard booth, and the controls within. Entities containing lines for the vortiguant are listed below: This sequence (or something very similar to it) is mentioned in an interview2006-10-12 Interview via CVG: In the original HL2 there's a dead Vortigaunt in the prison who looks like he's been tortured to death. Well, in late HL2 development, he was alive. He was just sitting in his cell: you would let him out and he'd start running around fighting antlions with you. Everyone thought it was really cool, but it was too late to bite off all that work; making him an ally, making him play the game alongside you. We bookmarked it as something we should be doing, as we will in Episode Two. We always thought the Vort would be a fruitful character to develop. oldventcover prison_03_20n.png prison_03_20na.png Two func_physboxes that serve as covers for the vents. Oddly, they are much wider than the actual vents are. spawner A point_template named "guard_spawner". Oddly, it has no entities it is set to spawn. _3d skybox Another unused skybox. Largely identical to d2_prison_02's. perf_pass prison_03_23.png prison_03_23a.png Four physics crates, varying in size. Two of them appear in pre-release screenshots of the map. prison_03_23b.png prison_03_23c.png d2_prison_04 _suppression train prison_04_01.png prison_04_01a.png A set of entities meant to allow the nearby Combine emplacement to provide suppressing fire towards the player's initial position. _tube lights in cells Several scattered brush-based tube lights, placed occasionally in various cells. _func_tank shield A Combine shield that protects the emplacement from being accessed. _old func_tank An alternate version of the Combine emplacement gun. Some notable details include a additional muzzleflash entity, and the use of the OSIPR worldmodel instead of the dedicated "emplacement" model. _train camera scene A leftover of a cut scene. What remains largely consists of a few (unmoving) train props, some path_track entities, a prison with two depots, and the surrounding composite prison prop. _obsolete monitor button A simple button entity. There are two notable aspects of it - first, the front of it uses the cut "PROPS/DOORBUTTON001a". Second, among its inputs are several removed entities. _monitor lightglow A light blue env_lightglow. It is strangely placed considering the position of the monitor. d2_prison_05 There are a few odd leftovers from e3_bugbait, but otherwise there isn't much to note. cloud layer skybox A sky_camera and brush textured with "NATURE/CLOUD001B". They don't align with the current position of the skybox. old_collumns Eight sets of brush-based columns. They only differ from the later columns in that regard. crusher_wall Several entities, including a Combine wall prop. pre_kitchen_chargers Two chargers. old_firefight_sound_soldiers Three combine soldiers each named "cafe_setup_soldier", with an associated ai_relationship and point_template. disabled_window An unused point_bugbait. music An ambient_generic. It references the sound "e3_bugbait.combat_music1". antlion_windowbreaker prison_05_07.png prison_05_07a.png A sequence where an antlion breaks open the window, and falls through. "disabled_window" is associated with this visgroup. _second depot Another depot brush, similarly placed to the others. _old pillars A very slightly different version of the pillar brushes in the laundry room. prison_05_09_cs_1a.png|Final version prison_05_09_cs_1b.png|Early version _chute headcrab Prison_05_10a.png Prison_05_10.png Several entities for a cut sequence where a headcrab falls from a vent into a bin. pit_fire_ground One displacement and an info_overlay. old_laundry_cart_logic A logic_auto that toggles six removed entities named variations of "laundry_rail_train_#". legecy_misc A math_counter that mentions the a cut entity named "defense_3_spawner". _stair frames Alternate frame brushes for 3 sets of stairs in the laundry room. They use the texture "plaster/plasterwall034a", instead of "metal/metalstair003a". old_light A neon blue light_spot that is pointed through a window. perf_pass prison_05_16.png prison_05_16a.png A removed vent structure, some miscellaneous lights, and a combine soldier used in one of the cafe's squads. _wall ambient An ambient_generic. The sound it uses references e3_c17_02. _obsolete concrete models Three invalid concrete models. They all refer to "models/props_debris/concrete_chunk02c.mdl". _cafe low walls Two "low" walls placed between the gaps of two columns. _old fire igniter An explosive func_breakable that triggers the nearby fire entities. _guard attack trigger A trigger that activates a nearby aiscripted_schedule. d2_prison_06 This map uses a strange mishmash of two different "HIDDEN" parent visgroups, and still has a few that are in neither. Some leftovers imply that it used to have parts of what became d2_prison_07 as well. _stairwells prison_06_1.png prison_06_1a.png prison_06_1b.png prison_06_1c.png prison_06_1d.png prison_06_1e.png prison_06_1f.png A removed section of the map with two stairwells and various incomplete rooms. It conflicts heavily with the final map's layout. _07_headcrab_room prison_06_02.png prison_06_02a.png prison_06_02b.png prison_06_02c.png prison_06_02d.png prison_06_02e.png prison_06_02f.png A partially-complete bit of map layout encased in a box. It overlaps with one of the camera rooms. _arch prison_06_03.png prison_06_03a.png A brush-based arch. While the lowest sections of it overlap with the ceiling, the rest ends up outside the map. _hints Several hintbrushes in the visible "citadel" area. _broken window straight A non-rotated version of the nearby broken window. Curiously, the frame uses metal/metalwall087a as opposed to metal/metalwall062a. _debug alyx prison_06_06.png|Inside prison_06_06a.png|Outside A developer-textured box with Alyx, a camera, and several other entities. _elevator_old A simplistic func_tracktrain that seems to have served as a placeholder for the later elevator. All faces are nodrawed except for the floor, which uses a dev texture. _duct_ladder A ladder. It doesn't seem to be placed near any ducts. _rubblebrush1 A large, partially jagged displacement. It is placed much higher than the remaining "debris" is. _alyx_tutorial_scripts prison_06_10.png prison_06_10a.png Two sets of logic_choreographed_scene entities, one with two game_text entities: *There's a turret around the corner up ahead. *You can try to knock it over with a grenade if you have any left. _old_doorway prison_06_12.png prison_06_12a.png A doorway that leads to nowhere. Its entrance is directly behind where a vending machine and recycle bin is in the final. old_vent prison_06_13.png prison_06_13a.png Two func_physbox vent covers. _wall terrain A displacement-based "destroyed" wall, which is more open than the final counterpart. weird_alyx_ai_relationships Two ai_relationships which tell Alyx to hate an unspecified target. fire_hole_patch A displacement near an env_fire entity. follow_trigger Trigger that tells Alyx to stop moving forward, and follow the player. bugfixin A phys_lengthconstraint. It was presumably removed to fix a bug with the nearby rope. 1 object A concrete wedge. It was likely replaced by the more visually interesting half-collapsed wall. d2_prison_07 unused model struts Some slightly different struts on the strutted walls. prison_07_01_cs_1a.png|Final version prison_07_01_cs_1b.png|Old version prison_07_01_cs_2a.png|Final version prison_07_01_cs_2b.png|Old version wood door planks Some wooden plank props placed on the door leading to the maintenance area. second turret debug Six different ai_relationships telling "turret_buddy" to hate Combine soldiers, manhacks, and like Alyx and the player. unused landing A, as you may have guessed, unused landing placed in the largest maintenance room. It has its own ladder for getting up on to it. _turret battle railings prison_07_05.png prison_07_05a.png Two sets of railings on the platforms leading to the stairwells outside the first "defense" room. _ugly_lighting_pipes Two pipe props in the damaged stairwell. d2_prison_08 1 object A trigger_once that activates "logic_enable_behind_field". hidden for artpass A single func_areaportal that is open by default. It has no inputs or outputs. 2lightsinmossmanroom Two light_spots in Mossman's room. References Category:Maps Category:Unused Visgroups Category:2016 Leaks Category:Half-Life 2